


[tgbt]清晨

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 早晨，伏見ガク帮剣持刀也解决生理问题。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	[tgbt]清晨

**Author's Note:**

> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.存在OOC  
> 3.基本没有什么实际剧情
> 
> ——————————————  
> 以下敏感内容请注意避雷：  
> 1.含有口交描写  
> 2.含有足交描写
> 
> 若以上内容可以接受，请继续往下看

天蒙蒙亮，伏见学迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，又顶不住沉重的睡意合上了眼皮，他眯着眼伸手在床边胡乱摸索了一阵，终于摸到了放在枕头边的手机。强忍住手机屏幕散发出来的强光，伏见学紧皱着眉头半眯着眼盯着屏幕，看到显示着“6：28”的时候，安心地关掉未响的闹钟，放下手机，翻了个身。他起身稍稍拉开了窗帘，推开了一点窗户，让这个紧闭了一晚的房间散散气，风从窗的缝隙挤进来，吹动了窗帘，窗外的鸟叫声也一同从缝隙挤进房间里。暖气抽走了人体内的水分，干燥的空气让伏见学鼻子发痒，他把头往窗外靠，户外的新鲜空气让他呼吸舒服不少。  
太阳还没完全升起，深蓝色的天上挂着未来得及落下的月亮，倒是光线已经明亮得足以勉强看得清笼罩着朦朦胧胧的暗灰色的街道。伏见学看着窗外的街道，公共巴士已经开始运营，为数不多休息日却还要赶早班的人们匆匆忙忙地上了车，还有些人背着背包拉着行李，看上去是要外出旅游。今天也正是要和剑持刀也一同出门去水族馆的日子，为了今天能早点出门，剑持刀也特意过来留宿。期待了许久的出游让伏见学难得地兴奋得失了眠，但生物钟的正常运作还是让他比闹钟还要早醒，却一点困意也没有。  
他听到背后传来布料摩擦的声音，转过头，睡在铺在地板上的被褥里的剑持刀也翻了个身，揉着眼，稍稍抬起头。  
“……几点了？”  
“才6点半而已，刀也さん可以再睡一会儿。”  
“……嗯。”  
“早餐想吃什么？我现在去做。”  
剑持刀也将脸朝下埋在枕头里，伸了个懒腰，掀开被子，用最快速度爬上伏见学狭窄的单人床。  
“好冷。”  
“欸？是被子不够吗？没有着凉吧？”  
“这里暖一点。”  
“那下次还是你睡床好了，反正我不是很怕冷。”  
剑持刀也拉了拉伏见学的袖子，示意对方也一起躺下，伏见学侧向着剑持刀也回到被子里，尽量往墙边靠，将剑持刀也拉近些，以免对方不小心掉下床。窗外的光线透过窗帘缝隙射落在剑持刀也的脸上，阴冷的光线照射到的地方在其他没被照射到的暗处对比下，皮肤显得更加白皙。散乱的刘海遮盖住剑持刀也的左眼，伏见学将那缕头发撩到一旁，看着对方的睡脸，平稳均匀的呼吸声令人感到平静。  
不知道剑持刀也梦到了什么，突然皱起了眉头，本能地往伏见学身上靠近，伏见学后背紧贴着墙，被剑持刀也一只手一只脚搭在身上。他用拇指抚摸对方紧皱的眉头，但并没有起到多大作用，可能一个结实的拥抱能让他从噩梦中解放出来，他环抱着剑持刀也的腰部，一下拉近了彼此之间的距离。这一拉让伏见学顿时不知所措，他感觉到有什么很熟悉的坚硬物品在顶着自己的腹部。他倒吸了口凉气，内心列举了数十种可能，为剑持刀也做辩解，但作为男性生活了20年的经验与比常人更敏锐的直觉不断提醒他，事实正如他想的那样。  
他松开了环抱住对方的手，深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，但对方反而更往自己身上贴近，双方紧贴的下半身让气氛变得更为尴尬。伏见学感觉自己就像被枪顶住，物理上与精神上都面临着极大的紧迫，他知道这种生理现象不可能会迅速消退，更何况是发生在正值青春期的高中生身上。假如再继续经受现在这种折磨，很难说自己的下半身会变成什么样子。  
“刀、刀也さん？”  
剑持刀也半眯着眼睛，看到面前是伏见学的脸，又安心地合上了眼。  
“刀也さん！？”伏见学急得连忙摇了摇剑持刀也的肩膀，“紧急事件，稍微醒一下！”  
“……不是说可以再睡一会儿吗？”剑持刀也勉强睁开了眼，腹部熟悉的违和感让他立刻反应了过来，他猛地往后退，幸好被伏见学及时拉住，才没有掉到床下。他瞪大了眼，视线左右漂移，一时间不知如何处理，只好一手捂住下半身，掀开被子起身。  
“我……我去一下卫生间。”  
“等等等等一下。”伏见学拉住剑持刀也的衣服，“假如刀也さん不介意的话，我来帮你弄出来吧，”  
“哈？”剑持刀也甩开对方的手，却没有立刻向卫生间前进，只是站在原地。“你是要我一大早和你做这种不可告人的事，再强装出没发生过任何事的样子和你一起去水族馆玩吗？”  
“没有没有，只是很普通地帮你弄出来而已。”  
“这就不是普通的事了哦？ガクくん难道把这种事划分为普通里面吗？男子大学生真是可怕。”  
“总不能我在外面听着你在洗手间里自己解决吧？”  
“欸？欸？原来你有这种癖好吗？”  
“才没有！好好好，那你就自己去吧，反正你五分钟内就可以把洗手间让出来给我刷牙洗脸了吧？还请你快点解决，剣持刀也さん。”  
“五分钟怎么可能解决得了！啊，你是在闹别扭吗？就因为这种事在生气吗？”  
“快去快去。我在这里给你倒计时30秒。”  
“时间大幅度缩短了啊！嗯……脑筋转不过来……算了，你喜欢吧。”  
剑持刀也双手遮盖住下半部分，慢慢坐回床上，被伏见学从后面环抱着，双手分别抓住剑持刀也的两只手，将手从胯下移开，和对方十指相扣。  
“刀也さん想让我怎么做？”  
“明明是你提出的，却什么都没想好吗？”  
“我这是在征求意见！”剑持刀也身后传来了像反派一样的污浊笑声，看不到伏见学的表情，但从对方紧握住自己的手，并用拇指在手背上刮擦的情况来看，对方肯定也很想继续下一步动作。  
“那我就按自己想做的方式继续了。”  
伏见学突然平静下来的轻柔语气反而让剑持刀也紧张了起来，他反抓住伏见学的双手，点了点头。伏见学紧紧地握住对方的手，在对方耳边轻吻了一下，麻利地下了床，跪坐在被褥上。他拉了下剑持刀也的裤子，剑持刀也非常配合地抬起了臀部，一下将裤子和内裤褪至脚踝处，冰凉的空气让剑持刀也腿上的皮肤起满了鸡皮疙瘩。伏见学起身将窗关上，抓住被铺上的被子盖住剑持刀也的腿，只留下挺立的地方暴露在空气里。  
“需要做到这种地步吗？”  
“万一害刀也さん着凉了就不好了吧？”  
“这怎么看都很奇怪。”伏见学笑了笑，没有反驳，但也没有把被子拿下，他伸手握上了剑持刀也的勃起，剑持刀也被对方微凉的手吓了一跳，伏见学连忙放开，往自己手上哈了几口气，将手搓热后，再握上去。剑持刀也看着对方小心翼翼的样子，嘴角不禁上扬，撇去害羞的部分，他自己也清楚，其实很期待接下来的事情的发生。  
伏见学看着对方的挺立被自己握在手中，他小心地将顶端的包皮往下轻轻剥开，听见自己的搭档倒吸了口气，露出的最前端充血后颜色变得更加诱人，微暗的光线为对方的性器笼罩上一层淫秽的色彩。光线不够明亮，伏见学紧紧盯着剑持刀也，剑持刀也一只手捂着自己的嘴巴，以免发出太大的声音，但这就让伏见学完全看不清对方是什么表情，只能一边听着对方逐渐变得粗重的呼吸，一边努力地进行手中的作业。一只手揉搓下方的阴囊，另一只手紧握着茎部进行上下运动，手中的性器直直地往上挺立，散发着十来岁这个年龄段特有的年轻人气息。  
剑持刀也突然抓住伏见学的手腕，往上移动，让对方尽量摩擦冠状沟位置。伏见学抬起头，却被剑持刀也回避了视线，他自然也不方便追问下去这么做的理由，便由着对方抓住自己的手腕，按照对方的速度摩擦最理想的地方。剑持刀也伸出另一只手，握住了伏见学正在抚慰自己的手，另一只手也一同握上，就像是在用伏见学的手在自慰一样，自行掌握着速度与节奏。  
但剑持刀也总觉得还是缺少了些什么，刚睡醒还没完全清醒的状态下，感官和大脑还没完全开始工作状态，平时敏感的地方感觉不到熟悉的刺激感，他感觉体内有些什么东西在拼命叫嚣着，渴求更大强烈的快感。  
“ガ、ガクくん。”  
“嗯？”  
“感觉这样下去还是射不出来。”  
“啊，那我再快一点？”  
“……不是这个意思。”  
伏见学看着剑持刀也欲言又止的样子，立刻理解了对方的想法。他松开握住剑持刀也下体的手，钻进铺在剑持刀也大腿上的被子里，从被子边缘探出头，将脸凑近剑持刀也的下半身，盯着剑持刀也的性器，又瞄了瞄剑持刀也，像是在等待对方的许可。  
“不不不，没必要做到这种地步吧？”  
“但是刀也さん不是说光凭那样无法射出来吗？”  
“但是我没洗澡。”  
“昨晚不是洗了吗，我倒不怎么介意。”  
“明明我吃零食不小心掉地上的时候都会被你立刻清扫掉的，你对放进自己嘴里的东西的卫生标准就那么低吗。再说了，以前不是没做过吗?”  
“那今天尝试第一次不就可以了。”  
“……那就，麻烦你了。”剑持刀也生涩地笑了笑，两只手不知道放哪里，只好拉着盖在伏见学和自己腿上的被子，以防掉下去。  
伏见学凑近剑持刀也的性器，由于是第一次做这样的事，只能凭借自己的直觉来进行下一步动作，他张开嘴，不知从何下口，又合上嘴巴，换了个角度，最终决定先从顶端开始。  
“我开动了。”  
“啊，是这种感觉吗？”剑持刀也才反应过来，“今天早安学的主题是牛肉。哇！看起来好好吃！”  
“不要模仿我说话，再说这个根本就不是食材。”  
伏见学小声地抱怨了一下，将两侧的头发撩到耳后，侧着头，伸出舌头，迟疑地舔舐起了柱体，从下往上，唾液在舌头的努力下抹匀了整个茎部，在微暗的光线下反着光。他伸出舌尖舔舐剑持刀也的龟头，铃口处流出的液体稍带些咸味，但并没有想象中的味道那么糟糕，他用舌面抵住铃口，用力向下压，心满意足地将舌头缩了回去，咽了一口唾沫，抬头看向剑持刀也红着的脸，觉得自己又可以再努力几分。  
剑持刀也朝下看去，伏见学合上双眼，正在用舌尖挑逗着自己的铃口，渗出的液体被对方的舌头舔去，看着自己的性器直对着对方端正的面容，剑持刀也总有一丝过意不去的感觉，但这种感觉很快又被过于刺激的画面带来的兴奋感覆盖。  
剑持刀也伸手抚摸上伏见学的脸，拇指划过温暖的脸颊，伏见学顺势抬头望向剑持刀也。  
“怎么了吗？”  
剑持刀也将拇指伸入伏见学的嘴里，指腹压着门牙向后齿移动，虎牙看上去很尖利，但还没到能划破他人手指的锋利程度。剑持刀也强行让伏见学的嘴大张开，可以清晰地看见舌头、口腔内膜以及软腭，他用拇指按压着对方的舌头，温暖而柔软的舌面包裹住摩挲着剑持刀也的手指，移至舌根处，用力向下按压，不适感与并发的呕吐感让伏见学皱起眉头“呜呜”了几声。一旦想起这个平时在爽朗地做着早餐直播的人，等一下要用这一张平时吃东西的嘴为自己服务，男子高中生无尽的色情想象力就让已经足够让剑持刀也蠢蠢欲动。他用食指和拇指夹住对方的舌头，将舌头拉出口腔外部，厚而长的舌头保持着伸直的姿势，像是在做口腔检查一样。手指被对方的唾液完全打湿，重新放入嘴里，伏见学将多余的唾液吮吸掉后，又张开嘴，保持刚刚的动作。  
伏见学琥珀色的瞳孔直直地盯着剑持刀也，默默地配合着剑持刀也这一系列意义不明的动作，像是在等候发布下一个命令。  
“啊，抱歉。”剑持刀也连忙让伏见学将嘴合上，用手背擦了擦对方嘴角处流出的少部分唾液。伏见学摇摇头，将嘴凑近剑持刀也的性器，微微张开嘴，露出的少许虎齿让剑持刀也本能性地往后退，却被伏见学一把抓住茎部，含住了前端。温暖的上下唇贴合着顶部，伏见学吮吸顶端流出的液体后，张开嘴，让剑持刀也的性器尽可能深入自己口里。  
“嘶……”  
伏见学连忙张大嘴，毕竟是第一次做这种事，牙齿难免会碰到。他尽可能用唇部包裹住剑持刀也的下半身，保持着圆唇的动作，上下移动头部，但不敢太深入，只敢在前端位置徘徊。稍稍习惯了些后，加快了速度，尽量照顾龟头和茎部连接的部位。他听到剑持刀也的呼吸逐渐变得紊乱起来，小口小口地吸气声伴随着少许呻吟声，偌大的成就感让伏见学更卖力地将对方的性器吞入，试图将剑持刀也的全部纳入口中。龟头与舌面摩擦的感觉让剑持刀也欲罢不能，他不禁按住伏见学的头，下意识地将往伏见学口腔深处深入，顶端顶入软腭处，突如其来的压力本能地激发了催吐机制，伏见学连忙拍开了剑持刀也的手拍开，迅速将性器吐出嘴外。  
“咳咳咳咳，咳咳咳咳！”  
“没事吧！ガクくん？抱歉，抱歉！”  
“咳咳咳，没事，只是有点突然。”剑持刀也轻轻拍着伏见学的后背，希望能减轻对方的不适感。被子掉落在地上，剑持刀也在刚刚一系列的行动下身体开始发热，早就不需要它来保暖。  
“不如就这么算了吧。”  
“没事。看见刀也さん那么舒服，我还挺开心的。”  
“你这不是都难受到快要吐出来了吗……”剑持刀也用袖子擦了擦对方脸上的液体，不知哪些是口水，哪些是被呛出来的泪液，他可不想把喜欢的人弄得那么狼狈。  
“但是看到刀也さん高兴的话，我就会期待看到你更高兴的反应嘛。”  
伏见学再次抓住剑持刀也的下体，稍稍干燥的嘴唇摩擦到了前端，剑持刀也不禁抖了一下，伏见学慢慢地将剑持刀也的勃起往嘴里深入，一点一点习惯后，再往更深的位置前进，直至软腭部分和舌根紧紧地包裹着前端，虽然很想再继续往喉咙里面前进，但强烈的不适感已经达到了顶峰，再勉强自己恐怕只会失败。伏见学单手握住未能被口腔覆盖的部分，上下小幅度快速撸动，另一只手则照顾着双球，试图照顾整个性器。  
“哈……嗯……”光是前端被口腔包裹着，就足够让剑持刀也到达顶峰。人类的口腔竟然可以让人变得如此舒服，尽管在和恋人接吻时就意识到了这一点，但经过这次经历后，剑持刀也又有了新的认识。他感觉到自己的大腿根部因为过于舒服而开始颤抖，虽然现在是由对方主导着，但自己的腰部也在配合着开始小幅抖动，每次深入至喉咙前端，最敏感处被柔软的小舌的感觉，都让剑持刀也无法压抑住自己的喘息。在口腔里抽插发生的水声和稍微听起来有点肮脏的声音，在这个时候都变成了最棒的催情剂，伏见学喉咙里的不适感依然强烈，但也许是自我暗示‘让对方快乐自己也能得到快乐’的作用，又或者只是受氛围影响，在吞吐着恋人性器的伏见学胯下也慢慢站了起来，性器官被贴身布料束缚着的感觉极不舒服，他用手扯了一下裤子，调整了一下位置，没起到多少舒缓作用，反而被剑持刀也注意到了。  
“ガクくん，你也兴奋起来了吧?”  
“唔嗯嗯嗯。”  
“嗯哈哈，不要喊着别人的东西说话啊。”  
伏见学含着着对方的性器，说的话含糊不清，完全没听懂在说什么，剑持刀也用脚压上了伏见学的股间，坚硬的部分抵住脚掌，他向下用力按压了一下，立刻被伏见学抓住了脚踝，剑持刀也没放弃，只是继续用脚掌摩擦着对方的股间，伏见学放弃了抵抗，干脆松手让剑持刀也自行发挥。剑持刀也用脚尖拉下伏见学的裤头，再拉下对方的内裤，硕大的膨胀体从内裤里弹出，直直对着剑持刀也。剑持刀也的脚趾搭在伏见学挺翘着的阴茎上，用脚上下抚慰，伏见学的下体顶端渗出少许透明的汁液，用脚趾夹住柱体，尝试上下撸动，但只尝试了几次，便因难以保持平衡，且无法灵活地活动而放弃。他抬起另一只脚，用双脚间中缝的凹槽夹住伏见学的挺立，尝试着双足进行摩擦，伏见学粗重的呼吸打落在剑持刀也的腹部，无法口呼吸的情况下，反复上下运动头部加重了大脑供氧不足。  
伏见学吐出剑持刀也的勃起，稍作休息，剑持刀也的双足加快了摩擦的速度，腿部无法做出过于精细的动作，因此不能很好地照顾到对方的最敏感处，只好平均地从根部到顶端照顾全所有部位。  
伏见学趴在剑持刀也大腿间大口喘气，他近距离观察着刚刚自己一直在舔舐着的东西，看得出神，唾液包裹住整个柱体，在透过窗帘照进来的刚升起的太阳光下，液体的反光让柱体更加离不开目光。下半身传来的阵阵快感将他拉回现实，一想到自己的人生经历里在解锁了“和男子高中生交往”这一成就后，又在今天解锁了“含着男子高中生的性器勃起”和“被男子高中生足交”这两个成就，他闭上眼，一边享受着对方的服务，一边向十年前还是儿童的自己道歉，二十岁的伏见学已经成为了某种意义上异常糟糕的大人。  
伏见学闭着眼，全身的血液在往同一个器官集中，感受着从局部蔓延至全身的骚麻感。他抱住剑持刀也的腰部，感受对方的体温，他很少从别人身上去索取什么，紧紧是这样的一个拥抱就能让他感到心满意足。  
“刀也さん，已经可以了。”  
“这不还没射吗？我帮你弄出来吧。”  
“我自己弄出来就好。”  
“欸？啊，不过也是，这样肯定解决不了。”  
剑持刀也摸了摸伏见学的头，双手随意揉搓对方的头发，刚睡醒还没抹上发蜡的发丝很柔软，虽然用的是同一款洗发剂，但总能感觉到对方的每一根发丝都散发出太阳的味道。平时作为末子的自己总是受到对方的照顾，假如自己主动提出要让对方也尝试一下被宠的感觉，对方总会很不好意思地拒绝，因此每一次都只能悄悄在对方不注意的时候，去做一些会让伏见学开心的事，而对方给出的夸张惊喜反应每次都能让自己也感到欢喜。光是去思考有什么独特的方式去隐晦地去做一些伏见学喜欢的事，就是一种乐趣，他牵上对方的手，望着对方的双眼，看着对方含着自己的下体便勃起的性器，决定赌一把——伏见学的喉咙的确能感受到快感。  
“ガクくん，不会觉得很辛苦吗？毕竟喉咙受到那么大的压迫。”  
“嗯……倒也不会。”伏见学的声音变得浑浊了许多，他清了清嗓子，“比如说不是有些人很喜欢吃辣吗？明明辣只是一种痛觉，但是甚至有人很开心地去挑战MAXEND。”  
“不，那只是普通的受虐狂而已吧。”  
“这么说很失礼啊！”伏见学抬头看着剑持刀也，剑持刀也紧紧地握住伏见学的手，两个人的手十指相扣，剑持刀也抚摸着伏见学的手，伏见学以到冬天手就会变得很干燥，总是会忘记涂护手霜，他摩挲着伏见学的手，干燥的皮肤传来“呲啦呲啦”的声音，等一下一定要给他抹护手霜，剑持刀也心想着。“我想在ガクくん嘴里变得更舒服。”  
“欸？”  
“可以吗？”  
明明是来自自己的需求，伏见学却一脸高兴得笑出来的样子，剑持刀也觉得自己的胸膛里像是有什么要涌出来一样，整个人变得轻飘飘的，嘴角止不住上扬，他很想用言语将现在的想法说出来，但却不知道说什么，一句简单的“喜欢”可承受不了这份重量。他紧紧地抱住伏见学的头，吓得伏见学小声地说了句“需要那么着急吗。”，剑持刀也轻轻敲了敲对方的头。伏见学张大嘴巴一下子将剑持刀也的重要部位吞到最深处，用力吮吸，随后再大幅度地前后移动，突然停下，然后往喉咙深处深入，试图将整个茎部吞入。喉咙里像是有什么觉醒了一样，痛苦和另一种从来没体验过的感觉一并涌出，喉咙每次被抽插都会连带着下半身像有微弱电流经过一般的刺激。即便只是吞吐着剑持刀也的性器，手压根没有接触到自己的阴茎，但阴茎却擅自地兴奋了起来。他想获得更剧烈的快感，一下子将对方的阴茎往自己喉咙深处捅入。  
“等，等下！？”过于紧实的喉管挤压着前端，剑持刀也大力地深深吸了口气，破碎的呻吟声从嘴里流出，对他而言有些过度的刺激让他本能式地往后退，却被伏见学拉回来，再一次冲进了喉管更深入的地方，不适感令伏见学的手更用力地紧抓着对方的腰部，剑持刀也轻轻抚摸着对方的头，试图安抚伏见学，但一波波的快感使他折服，他轻轻抓住对方的头发，想让对方温热的口腔包裹住自己的整个性器。  
“唔……嗯……呜呜……”  
伏见学喉咙被硬物抽插的不适感让眼泪鼻水一并流出，但一听到头顶上传来的听上去很舒服的喘息，他就觉得值得。他握住自己的直直挺立的生殖器，就像嘴角流着唾液一样，铃口处也耷拉着长长的前列腺液。他保持着嘴巴被填满的状态抚摸着自己的顶端，仅是轻轻地抚摸着就感觉快要支撑不住。鼻息随着冲撞一点一点挤出，伏见学加快了抚慰的速度，他感觉脑袋就像要融化了一样，半眯着眼，全身心都在被下半身传来的快感冲击得无法思考，他偷偷瞄了一下剑持刀也的潮红的脸，紧闭着眼，半张着嘴，在享受这段美好的时光。让对方感受到舒服这一点给了伏见学最后一击，伴着急促鼻音和少许呜咽声，他颤抖着在手中释放出了自己的欲望，喉咙里的所有不适都变成了舒服得骚麻的甜美触感，射精后的余韵仍未消散，喉咙深处仿佛也有了快感，直连着神经，在向大脑发送着变得愉悦的信号。  
“哈……ガクくん！ガクくん！要出来了！”  
剑持刀也的叫声逐渐增大，无意识地紧紧按压住伏见学的头部，加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊，啊，ガクくん！松一下，不然会射进嘴里。”  
伏见学抓住对方的臀部，往自己喉咙最深处里送，突如其来对前端的压迫感让剑持刀也全身震了一下，他感觉自己的腹部止不住颤抖，有什么东西要被伏见学的口腔榨出来。他控制不住自己的叫声，感觉全身的能量都在往一个地方汇聚，积聚了不可小觑的能量后，突破最后一道防线，在伏见学的嘴里爆发了出来。  
“咳咳咳！咳咳咳！咳咳！” 伏见学捂住自己的嘴巴，少许精液从鼻腔里流出来，感觉口腔和鼻腔这些能感知味道的器官都被浓厚的精液味道所笼罩，但从剑持刀也体内射出的液体，并没有传统印象中的精液味道那样令人生恶。剑持刀也连连道歉，头一次射精在别人嘴里让他感到愧疚不已。  
伏见学用手捂住自己的下半张脸，他知道自己现在的样子一定很狼狈。但他还是重新含着对方的顶端，将残留在里面的汁液吸出尿道口，刚到达顶峰是最敏感的时候，剑持刀也感觉只是这一轻轻地吮吸便能让自己全身骚麻，他后仰着脖颈，颤抖着蔓延至指头处。  
剑持刀也用力将伏见学的头推开，喘了几口气，看见伏见学捂着下半张脸的样子，连忙从床头抽出了几张纸巾，将伏见学鼻子下方的精液擦去。他掰开伏见学捂着嘴的手，给对方擦了擦嘴巴，见对方紧紧合着嘴，叫他把嘴巴张开。  
“ガクくん，吐出来吧。”  
“咕噜。”剑持刀也看着伏见学的喉结上下运动了一下，立刻意识到发生了什么事情，他扔开手上本来打算接住对方吐出来的精液的纸巾，双手撬开伏见学的嘴，口腔里满是精液的味道，但却没看到精液的影子。  
“你是想干什么！连那种东西都吞下去！喂~不要闹了，不要平时习惯了在这个时间段吃早餐，就把这个也当作早餐了啊！”  
“我吃饱了。”伏见学闭上眼双手合掌，做出平常早餐直播时的固定动作。  
“欸……？”  
“没有想象中那么难吃，有点酸甜的味道。”  
“为什么要对这种东西发表食评？伏見ガク，你终于连味觉也坏掉了吗?”  
“是真的！毕竟刀也さん每天早上都有在喝番茄汁，所以可能……”  
“可怕，不听不听。这种原因没有人想知道！对你的印象再次更新了，居然面不改色地吞下那种东西。”  
“明明刀也さん也很开心！”  
“嗯哈哈哈，不要把我和你相提并论。”剑持刀也的话毫无说服力，上扬的嘴角和释放后散发出的清爽气场再加上标志性的爽朗笑声，无一散发着幸福感。  
“刀也さん。”伏见学抬起头，拉着剑持刀也的袖子，“可以亲一下你吗?”  
“想什么，当然不可以。”剑持刀也挡住伏见学的嘴，“你嘴里现在可是一股臭味哦？”  
“嘴里没有味道就可以了吗?”  
“刷三次牙的话还能考虑。”  
伏见学发出了不明所以的尖厉笑声，穿好裤子后走出房间。剑持刀也坐在床边，突然看见床边刚刚伏见学射出的精液还没被处理，拿出纸巾，将那摊白浊液体处理掉。他看着擦拭过后的纸巾，将鼻子凑近，像在化学课里做实验一样，用手将气味拨到鼻前，的确闻起来是要比自己的要更浓烈一些。不知道对方的是什么味道，他下意识地想伸出舌头，但立刻意识到自己想干什么，连忙拍了拍自己的脸让自己清醒过来，赶紧将纸巾扔掉垃圾桶中。  
“刀也さん，我好像忘了……”伏见学嘴里叼着牙刷跑了进来，吓得剑持刀也从床上跳起来，剑持刀也连忙抓着被子挡住下半身，瞪着伏见学，手心冒出了大量的冷汗，伏见学跑到床边，四周确认了一下，但没有发现自己要找的东西。  
“那个我处理掉了。”  
“真是帮大忙了，刀也さん。假如留下污迹的话很难清洗呢。”  
伏见学再次跑出房间，留下剑持刀也在房间里。剑持刀也穿上裤子，拉开窗帘，推开窗，太阳缓缓升起，照亮了整个街道，冬日的阳光说不上耀眼，但光是看着有太阳挂在天上，就能给人留下温暖的感觉。行人从楼道里走到街道上，匆匆地向目的地前进。等下和伏见学一同去水族馆，也会走过同一条道路，混入人群里，和平常那样嬉笑打闹着走过，没人会注意到他们是刚做完这种事的关系。  
剑持刀也甩甩头，试图让自己完全清醒过来。昨晚因为太过于期待今天要去水族馆而难以入睡，想象了许多可能发生的场景，脑内模拟练习今天的约会好几次，结果今早一起来，昨晚想的事一件都不记得。他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，打算冰箱拿一罐每天早上都会喝的番茄汁，昨天和伏见学逛超市时，对方还特意拿了几罐，放进放满食材和厨房纸的购物篮里。  
“刷好了。”伏见学快步走进房间，和剑持刀也并排在窗边。  
“等我一下，我先去刷牙。”  
“我不介意的。”伏见学朝剑持刀也的嘴角蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，得到进一步的允许后，吻上了对方的唇，轻轻摩挲。  
“ガクくん，再来一次。”  
剑持刀也拉住伏见学的手，闭起眼，轻咬了对方的下唇，稍作吮吸，又放开。再次睁开眼，太阳光洒满在伏见学的脸上，茶色的头发在太阳下反射着耀眼的光。剑持刀也抚摸了下对方的头发，再抓住对方的手，紧紧地握在一起。  
“刀也さん在看什么?”  
“在晒太阳。”  
“太阳不是才刚升起吗……”  
剑持刀也没反驳，只是一只手牵着伏见学，另一只手捧着脸，看着远处的风景发起了呆。  
“假如等下在水族馆也能这样就好了。”  
伏见学下意识碰了碰自己刚刚被咬的下唇，脸转向剑持刀也，露出不输给太阳的灿烂微笑。  
“会的。”


End file.
